1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording arrangement having receiving means for receiving a television signal and an information signal in which television program information can be transmitted, and having recording means for recording a processed received television signal of a television program, and having selection means for selecting at least one television program whose title information contained in the television program information contains at least one given keyword.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a recording arrangement of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from International Patent Application WO 93/05618 (PCT/DE92/00733) and is formed by a video recorder and a remote control device which cooperates with the video recorder. The known arrangement has receiving means for receiving a television signal, which can be reproduced as a television program on a television set which can be connected to the recording arrangement. After processing in signal processing means, a received television signal of a television program can be recorded as a processed received television signal with the aid of recording means of the recording arrangement.
The receiving means are further adapted to receive an information signal transmitted in blanking intervals of a television signal. The information signal conveys digital data representing an electronic program guide, this data including television program information, such as, date, starting time, ending time and title of television programs, which can be received, for example, within the next week, as a television signal from a television station via a television channel. Such an electronic program guide is known, for example, as the “Electronic Program Guide (European Telecommunication Standard ETS 300 707).
An information signal received by the known video recorder can be applied to the remote control device. The remote control device includes a television program memory in which television program information on future television programs, as derived from the information signal, can be stored. The remote control device further comprises selection means formed by a plurality of keys each corresponding to a given theme, such as, for example, “westerns”, “operas”, “news” or “shows”. By actuating one of these keys, it is possible to select television programs stored in the television program memory and corresponding to the theme of the actuated key. Moreover, in a keyword entry mode, a letter can be assigned to each key of the remote control device, these keys allowing a user of the video recorder to enter a keyword by hand. Thus, it is possible to actuate a remote control key assigned to, for example, the theme “comedy” and, in addition, to enter the keyword “Elvis” by hand in the keyword entry mode in order to select those television programs stored in the television program memory, which should be assigned to the theme “comedy” and whose titles contain the keyword “Elvis”. One or more of the selected television programs can be displayed on the television set connected to the known recording arrangement.
In this way, the television set can display a list of recording suggestions for television programs which may be of interest to the user of the known recording arrangement. Displaying a list of recording suggestions greatly facilitates the choice of a television program which is of interest to the user in order to be recorded by means of the recording arrangement. Furthermore, the list of recording suggestions greatly facilitates programming of the recording arrangement for a time-shifted recording.
However, with the known recording arrangement, it has been found that the themes assigned to the keys of the remote control device by the manufacturer of the recording arrangement hardly ever adequately represent the themes which are of interest to the user. On the one hand, the themes assigned to the keys, such as, for example, “soccer”, “tennis”, “combat sport” and “swimming” are hardly used by a user who is not very keen on sports, while, in the case that another theme such as “serials” has been preset, the television set will show an excessively long list of recording suggestions, which does not simplify the choice of a television program. Therefore, it is also necessary to enter a keyword by hand in order to obtain a list of recording suggestions which is adapted to the user's interests. The actuation of one of the many keys of the remote control device in order to preset a theme and the additional actuation of one of the many keys in order to preset a keyword for the user cannot be effected in a easy and reliable manner, as a result of which the operating convenience of the known recording arrangement is not very high. Moreover, the number of themes is limited by the number of keys of the remote control device, which is also a disadvantage. Moreover, the broadcasting station should assign an appropriate theme to each television program, and for each television program, a characteristic code corresponding to this theme should be transmitted in the information signal for each television program and should be decoded in the recording arrangement, which requires a substantial expense. Furthermore, it is, each time, necessary to manually enter keywords, which further reduces the operating convenience.